Hair Extension
by SleepingMonsta
Summary: Surai merah muda milik Sakura merupakan salah satu keunikan darinya. Namun sepertinya ia belum cukup puas dengan rambutnya yang hanya menyentuh bahu tersebut. "Hinata, temani aku ke salon!" "Ino, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu" "Dia dibunuh, dan…"


**HAIR EXTENSION**

 **Diclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story © SleepingMonsta**

 **Warning : Alur terlalu cepat, Semi-Riddle, OOC, Typo lovers.**

 **Rate T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Surai merah muda milik Sakura merupakan salah satu keunikan darinya. Namun sepertinya ia belum cukup puas dengan rambutnya yang hanya menyentuh bahu tersebut. "Hinata, temani aku ke salon!" | "Ino, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu" | "Dia dibunuh, dan…"**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang gadis bersurai merah muda membolak-balik majalah kecantikan miliknya. Majalah itu baru dibelinya lima belas menit yang lalu. Dia menghela napas malas.

"Kenapa mereka semua berambut panjang? Menyebalkan sekali!" pekiknya kesal.

"Hey jidat, kau ini kenapa?" Ino menatapnya tidak suka. Ini masih pagi, dan Sakura sudah menjerit-jerit tidak karuan. Benar-benar menganggu pagi yang rencananya akan ia langsungkan dengan khidmat.

"Ah, ayolah Ino. Berhentilah memanggilku jidat. Atau kau akan…," Sakura memotong kalimatnya. Hal itu sukses membuat Ino mendelik menunggu Sakura yang tak kunjung bicara.

"Akan apa, hah?" Ino membuka suara. Ia tahu kalau Sakura sudah begini pasti akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi setelahnya. Sakura masih menatap Ino dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dimengerti.

"Hey kalian, sudahlah," sebuah suara berhasil memutuskan kilatan-kilatan petir di antara kedua mata Ino dan Sakura. Bersyukurlah karena Hinata yang baru saja tiba segera menengahi kedua makhluk yang memang sangat hobi bertengkar ini.

"Oh Hinata-chan, ohayou," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum manis. Ino menatapnya tak percaya.

"Sakura, kau ini benar-benar. Bagaimana ekspresimu bisa berubah secepat itu?" kata Ino sambil bersungut-sungut. Hinata hanya bisa terkikik kecil mendengarnya.

"Dasar jidat muka dua!" lanjut Ino yang diakhiri kekehan darinya. Sakura memutar bola matanya malas, tiba-tiba emeraldnya berhenti pada sosok pucat yang selalu menebar senyum. Ide cemerlang melintas di kepalanya.

"Ohayougozaimasu, Sai!" Sakura mendekati lelaki yang baru saja melewati mereka. Sai menoleh, masih tetap dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya.

Sakura menatap penuh arti pada Ino dan mulai membisikkan sesuatu pada Sai. Setelah Sakura menjauhkan wajahnya dari telinga Sai, sosok itu berubah. Tidak, bukan berubah seperti Hulk atau semacamnya. Tapi Sai yang biasanya selalu pucat kini sudah memerah.

"Be…benarkah itu?" tanya Sai yang mendadak berubah menjadi gagap. Sakura mengangguk mantap, ia menyeringai saat emeraldnya bertemu dengan aquamarine milik Ino.

"Eto… bisa kita bicara sebentar, Ino?" kata Sai tanpa menatap wajah Ino.

'Sialan, apa yang dibisikkan si jidat itu tadi? Gara-gara dia tingkah Sai berubah menjadi aneh begini, ah, maksudku menjadi lebih aneh lagi,' batin Ino. Dia tau Sai adalah makhluk aneh yang suka menebar senyum kepada siapapun. Bahkan tak jarang ia dikatai homo karena selalu tersenyum kepada semua laki-laki. Tapi Ino yakin, kali ini pasti lebih aneh daripada itu semua.

"Aku tunggu di atap sekolah," kata Sai yang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu. Sepeninggal Sai, Ino menatap Sakura dengan penuh curiga.

"Hey, jidat! Apa yang kau katakan padanya, hah?" pekik Ino. Hinata yang berada di antara mereka berdua menutup telinga kirinya karena volume suara Ino yang sudah kelewat batas.

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kau akan tahu nanti. Pergi saja ke atap sekolah."

Ino hanya bisa menghembuskan napasnya kuat-kuat. Lihat saja nanti, kalau terjadi sesuatu dengannya, Sakura harus bertanggung jawab. Dia akan mengadukan semuanya kepada Mebuki oba-san.

Sementara itu Sakura dan Hinata tengah membicarakan sesuatu dan setelahnya mereka cekikikan bersama.

* * *

Ino menaiki anak tangga terakhir, ia mempersiapkan dirinya untuk semua kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. Ia memegang gagang pintu di hadapannya dan mulai memutarnya ke bawah.

Kaki jenjang miliknya melangkah mendekati lelaki yang sekarang sedang membelakanginya. Lelaki itu memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana. Ino berusaha menetralisir degupan jantungnya yang semakin menjadi. "Maaf, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?"

* * *

"Ah, di mana Ino?" Sakura bertanya pada Hinata yang kini tengah menyeruput jus jeruknya. Mereka sudah menunggu Ino dari sepuluh menit yang lalu, namun batang hidungnya belum kelihatan juga. Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata memang berada di kelas yang berbeda dan mereka sepakat untuk selalu bertemu jika jam istirahat tiba.

"Aku tidak tahu, Sakura. Biasanya dia tidak pernah melewatkan jam istirahat bersama kita," kata Hinata masih sibuk mengaduk-aduk minumannya. Perasaan Sakura makin memburuk ketika ia melihat Sai yang baru saja duduk di sebelah mejanya.

Sakura buru-buru menghampiri Sai, "Ano… Sai, apa kau melihat Ino?"

"Ah, Sakura. Terakhir kali aku melihat Ino ketika kami bicara di atap sekolah tadi pagi."

"Benarkah? Ah, baiklah. Terimakasih, Sai." Sakura kembali ke mejanya bersama Hinata setelah Sai mengangguk dan tersenyum seperti biasanya.

"Sai juga tidak tahu. Sebenarnya ke mana si _Pig_ itu?" dumel Sakura. Hinata hanya menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Memangnya tadi kau membisikkan apa pada Sai?"

Sakura mengendikkan bahunya, "Aku hanya bilang kalau Ino menyukainya. Jadi… yah, kau tahu selanjutnya aku mengatakan apa."

"Kau menyuruh Sai menembaknya?" Sakura mengangguk ketika Hinata menjawab dengan sangat tepat.

"Bukankah harusnya dia senang?" Sakura menghela napas pelan. "Hinata, apa aku salah?"

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, ia juga bingung sebenarnya Ino ada di mana sekarang. "Aku sudah mengirim pesan padanya," Sakura meletakkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku.

"Baiklah, kita tunggu saja balasan darinya".

* * *

 _"Hinata, pulang sekolah nanti temani aku ke salon ya. Aku ingin memakai rambut sambung," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum riang._

 _"Ah, kau yakin? Memangnya salon mana yang punya stok rambut merah muda?" Hinata terkikik geli melihat Sakura yang sudah menggembungkan pipinya._

 _"Jika mereka tidak punya, mereka hanya harus mewarnainya saja, kan?"_

 _Selanjutnya mereka tertawa bersama. Namun sayang, kebersamaan mereka harus terhenti karena bel masuk sudah berbunyi._

 _"Jam istirahat nanti bertemu di tempat biasa, ya?"_

 _"Baiklah, Ja-nee Sakura-chan"._

* * *

"Sudah ada balasan dari Ino?" tanya Hinata saat perjalanan menuju ke salon bersama dengan Sakura.

Sakura melihat ponselnya dan tak menemukan apapun. Ia menghela napas, "Belum ada."

"Dia ke mana ya? Menghilang tiba-tiba begitu," kata Hinata lalu menyampirkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak ta… Oh Sai, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tiba-tiba emerald Sakura menangkap sosok pucat itu.

"Aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang," katanya sambil menyunggingkan senyum. "Baiklah, aku duluan ya."

Sai pun melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari Sakura dan Hinata. "Sakura, kau tidak merasakan sesuatu yang aneh?"

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya, "Maksudmu?"

"Kalau dia sedang dalam perjalanan pulang, kenapa dia berjalan berlawanan arah dengan kita? Maksudku, sekolah kan ada di belakang kita, kenapa dia malah mendekati sekolah?"

"Ah, Hinata. Kau ini terlalu berbelit-belit. Aku tidak mengerti," Sakura memutar bola matanya malas. "Sudahlah, temani aku ke salon yang di sebelah sana." Sakura menarik lengan Hinata agar berjalan lebih cepat. Ia tidak sabar ingin memiliki rambut panjang bak model di majalah kecantikan langganannya.

* * *

"Aku ingin memiliki rambut panjang. Tentu saja warnanya juga harus sama seperti rambutku", kata Sakura kepada seorang hairstylist di pantulan cermin. Hinata duduk di belakangnya, sibuk memainkan ponsel.

"Sayang sekali kami tidak memiliki rambut berwarna merah muda. Yang tersisa hanya rambut berwarna hitam dan pirang."

"Pirang? Ah, boleh aku lihat?" pinta Sakura. Hairstylist itu berjalan masuk ke sebuah ruangan dan kembali dengan segenggam rambut pirang.

"Wah, cantik sekali! Eh tunggu dulu, sepertinya aku pernah melihat rambut ini," Sakura berkata pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ah, sudahlah. Lakukan saja, Bibi. Aku hanya ingin punya rambut panjang yang indah," kata Sakura lalu tersenyum manis. Hairstylist yang seenaknya dipanggil bibi oleh Sakura itu pun hanya mengangguk dan mulai bereksperimen dengan rambut Sakura.

* * *

"Ah, senangnya. Bagaimana penampilanku sekarang, Hinata?" Sakura memainkan rambut barunya. Hinata tersenyum dan mengacungkan kedua jempolnya.

"Kau cantik sekali, Sakura."

"Terimakasih, Hinata!" Sakura memeluk Hinata dengan erat.

'Bau ini… bau apa ini?' Hinata menggumam dalam hati. Ia yakin itu bukan berasal dari parfum Sakura.

"Kau tidak mencium apapun?" tanya Hinata setelah Sakura melepaskan pelukannya.

"Iya, rambut tambahanku baunya agak aneh. Ah, tapi nanti setelah keramas baunya juga akan hilang."

Hinata mengangguk. Entah kenapa firasatnya memburuk, tapi ia urungkan niatnya untuk mengatakan hal itu kepada Sakura. Tiba-tiba ponsel Sakura berdering.

"Ayo lihat, mungkin itu Ino," Sakura cepat-cepat mengambil ponselnya.

 _Kaa-san is calling..._

"Ada ap…?"

"..."

"Apa? Tidak mungkin!" Sakura jatuh terduduk, seketika kakinya melemas.

"Sakura, ada apa?" Hinata terkejut melihat sahabatnya yang sekarang tengah terduduk tidak berdaya.

"Ino…"

"Kenapa dia?" Hinata mulai tidak sabar.

"Dia dibunuh, dan…"

"Rambutnya tidak tersisa sedikitpun."

 **~The End~**

Halo semuanya, ini fic kedua aku. Aku masih baru di sini jadi mohon reviewnya ya hehe :D terimakasih juga karena sudah berkenan membaca fic yang aneh ini haha. Saran dan perbaikannya aku tunggu ya! XD

 **SleepingMonsta**


End file.
